


A Different Kind Of Salvation

by Schmutzkralle



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dark Past, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Gang Violence, Guns, Joshua is fucked up basically, M/M, Mafia Boss Seungcheol, Marking, Modern Assassins, Murder, Police Brutality, Pushing the hard stan Jisoo agenda, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Top!Seungcheol, Violence, bottom!Jisoo, fucking against a wall, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmutzkralle/pseuds/Schmutzkralle
Summary: Joshua Hong gets captured by the biggest gang in Seoul.Why? Well, it could be that he maybe killed a few of their members...S.Coups, their leader, seems to be slightly pissed off by that.





	1. Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Suicidal thoughts
> 
> Don't repost this work anywhere.
> 
> Enjoy!

A sharp pain in his right cheek and a „Wake up sleeping beauty!” are the first things Joshua notices as he regains consciousness.  
The taste of blood floods his senses.  
Someone had hit him. Hard.  
He opens his eyes and starts to take the situation in.  
Fleeing is impossible. They bound his limbs to the chair he’s currently sitting on. A plastic cover lays beneath him.  
„Our sleeping beauty is slowly waking up!” A lean figure is kneeing in front of his chair, smiling widely.  
The man stands up, hits his cheek again with full force and then walks out of his field of vision.  
The smile never left his mimic.  
„How did I deserve the honour to get woken up by the famous Dokyeom? I thought you would be high enough in the ranks to deal with more important stuff. Seems like I was wrong.”  
Joshua raises his head.  
The warehouse is cold and sparsely illuminated.  
Someone is sitting on boxes. Another one is standing farther away, staring at him. Everyone is completely dressed in black.  
Seven people. That he can count. Maybe there are more present.  
„You know, when someone runs around killing my people it kinda becomes important stuff as you call it.”  
Oh. He’s here.  
„It even becomes a matter for the boss, wow. Nice to meet you S.Coups.”  
Joshua talks gladly to the empty space in front of him.  
„Can’t say I’m happy to meet you, Joshua Hong.”  
A whistle is audible from Joshua „You made your homework. Or let someone make your homework.”  
His gaze falls onto a man with glasses and folded arms.  
Before he can say anything else a punch lands on his face.  
The taste of blood intensifies.  
His face gets gripped by a large hand and a, let’s say, not so happy looking man forces him to turn his head around.  
„Don’t be so fucking disrespectful.” The voice is calm. Calm and deadly.  
But none of these people here are not deadly.  
„This is not how you treat visitors S.Coups. I could give you lessons if you want to improve…?”  
His chair falls backwards due to the force of the second punch of S.Coups.  
Joshua really hates the taste of blood.  
The mafia boss finally steps in front of him and his buff arms easily pick Joshua and the chair up.  
His gang tattoo, the number 17, sits prominently on his bicep.  
„Quit the bullshit. How about you tell me why a fucking American runs around in Seoul and kills my men?”  
Joshua spits out blood.  
„Ah, you know, after 3 months here I got slightly bored…”  
The next punch hits his stomach. No sound escapes Joshua, he had expected that reaction.  
„Boss” A brown haired man steps closer, a knife flashing under the lights „How about I play with him for a bit?”  
S.Coups steps back, thinking about the proposal.  
„No, we need him alive. We can’t let him die of blood loss.”  
„So caring of me. I’m touched.” Joshua’s voice drips with sarcasm.  
„Cut the act, Hong.” The leader seems to be at the end of his patience.  
„What act? I’m really touched that you care so much about me that you don’t even let Jun touch me. I mean he’s one of your highest ranking men. Deserved of course, after all this years in the mafia. He has not little experience and you still d-”  
He gets interrupted by another fist that hits his face, more exactly his eye.  
Another wave of blood accumulates in his mouth.  
„Come on S.Coups!” He spits it out again. „That was not nice.”  
His eye starts to swell immediately.  
„By the way, what is S.Coups for a weird name? It would fit a bad street rapper but not a mafia boss. Ask your men, I bet they think the same.”  
The taller man crosses his arms.  
„And here I was wondering who this person was, who randomly kills my men and escapes out of everything in one blink of an eye. You’re truly an asshole, aren’t you? Do you know what you told the others as they caught you?”  
„You mean as they drugged me and touched me in weird places?”  
„We searched for fucking weapons! Don’t act like we did inhuman things!” A yell came from the back of the warehouse.  
„Of course Hoshi. Whatever you say. You can admit that you think I’m hot though.”  
„Stop falling for his games” S.Coups interjects before Hoshi can answer „It’s all an act. From the start. You remarking that they have a weird imagination of foreplay as they examined you. Your whole demeanor here.”  
The leader leans back.  
„This isn’t your first time getting interrogated.”  
„Took you long enough to figure that out.”  
Another fist lands on his already swollen face. The world goes black for a second.  
„Oh, you’re getting better! You did let me finish my sentence this time.”  
Jun snorts in the background before another member cuts him off.  
„Hong, start talking now. We already wasted too much time on you. Start talking now or…”  
The buff man steps threateningly closer, leans over him.  
„Now or what, Choi Seungcheol? Are you gonna kill my imaginary dog if I won’t talk? My already dead mother? What are you going to do, huh?”  
This hit doesn’t come from the boss, it comes from Dokyeom. „Stop talking like this, you little shit!”  
Joshua isn’t sure if he lost his eyesight in the meantime.  
The leader had took a step back, examining Joshua with his eyes.  
„It was your plan to get caught. You wanted this. The question is: Why?”  
„The Chinese restaurant at the end of my street. Don’t act like that, you know where I live. Seriously, why is that never open? It’s yours and I know you need locations to launder money but why do you state on the website that it’s open when this restaurant not even has a kitchen? You fucked my hungry me over. I won’t forgive you. Never.”  
„This is the longest he spoke and it was a rant about food.” Seokmin whispers to himself.  
„Boss! Code Blue!” Hoshi calls for the leader.  
Seungcheol takes big steps to his member, immediately immersed in a hectic conversation.  
„So, you two are fucking” Joshua looks again to the man with glasses and to a buff man who’s standing behind him.  
The remaining members are sending him shocked glances.  
„What? I’m just trying to figure out who’ll kill me later. Please don’t let it be the new kid over there.” His head points to the man sitting on the boxes „He looks like he’ll throw up any second now”  
„I’m not the youngest!” The one in question stands up.  
„Oh, I know. That kid over there is.” He nods to an even younger member „But he’s playing on his switch while you can’t even look at blood.”  
Before his new friends can answer him Seungcheol yells at them: „The cops found us! We need to go if we want to survive this night! Wrap things up and take the weird bird with us! Now!”  
Joshua eyes Dokyeom.  
„You don’t have to do this, I’ll come with you voluntarily-”  
A punch at his temples knocks him out and silences his argument.


	2. Introduction

The room in which Joshua wakes up is black. It needs some time until his eyes are used to the lack of light.  
Or more like his one eye. His right eye is closed due to the swelling.   
Breathing is difficult. It seems like his rips suffered under the interrogation.  
His gaze wanders through the room. Apparently it’s a bedroom.   
His limbs are tied to the bed and his arms went numb under the lack of blood circulation.   
„You guys really do have a weird imagination of foreplay…”  
On his left side is Seungcheol. The leader is laying on his side, facing Joshua with a loaded gun in his hand.   
He seems actually asleep but Joshua is sure as soon as he moves or makes a noise the mafia boss will wake up immediately.  
People in their industry don’t sleep deeply. Or sleep at all.  
Before he can valuate if it’s a good idea to wake him up or not, the door flies open with a loud bang.  
„Why isn’t he dead yet?!” A taller man with dark, chin long hair storms in.  
Seungcheol snaps awake, eyes searching in the room, trying to pinpoint the noise that causes his confusion.  
„Oh, nice to meet you! As you surely know, my name is Joshua Hong. You’re the second in command that isn’t the second in command, right? Because things didn’t quite work out between you two?”  
The man fumes with rage. „S.Coups. Why. Isn’t. He. Dead. Yet?!”   
„Oh don’t worry, I know that his name is Choi Seungcheol, you don’t have to use that stupid rapper name!”  
Before the man can jump at him the leader interjects: „Please. Not now. Jeonghan, we will talk about this. Later.”   
His voice is deep and rough, almost like he has to carry the burden of the world.   
„But-”  
„If you’re not out of my bedroom in 3 seconds I swear I will shoot you.” Seungcheol’s patience is at its end.  
Jeonghan turns on his heel and walks out of the room.  
„See you soon Jeonghan! Was nice to meet you!” Joshua’s voice is provokingly sweet.  
The one addressed stops for a short moment in his movements but then proceeds to walk out of the room.  
Seungcheol sits up and runs with his hand through his hair. „Are you an asshole to everybody?”  
A big grin from Joshua is the only answer he gets.  
The leader sighs.  
„Hong, admit it: You wanted to get caught. We’ve tried to get you for months now. You always slipped through. If you would be another mafia we would have at least an open war on the streets. You’ve killed seven-”  
„Nine.”  
„Nine? So the two who disappeared were your work too. You killed nine of my people. Why?”  
„I was bored and wanted to fuck somebody over.”  
Seungcheol’s shoulders drop. „Of course.”  
He places the gun in a holster on his waist and starts to free Joshua from the bed.  
„Come on, let’s meet the gang. I’m sure they will love you to death.”   
His feet are without any restraints but Seungcheol ties his wrists together behind his back ‘for his own safety’.  
His face and rips are already painful enough but as the blood starts to circulate in his arms again he can’t avoid to make a grimace.  
Standing up and even walking works without any problems. It seems he hasn’t any lasting damages.  
The leader guides him through a long hallway with many doors left and right. At the end of the hallway they enter a big, well-lit room.  
Joshua counts eleven people.   
The whole gang is here. Even those from yesterday.  
Some are reading, on their phone or talking with each other but as soon as they notice their boss - and Joshua - they stop their doing and turn their attention completely to them.  
On the right side there are couches, a big TV, different consoles and a football table.   
The left side the room has a big table with twelve chairs around it and multiple displays on the wall.   
Seems like a kind of common room for the higher ups. Three doors lead out of the room and no windows.  
Before Seungcheol can say anything, Joshua begins to speak: „Good morning team!”  
A hit strikes the back of his head.  
„Hong, shut up. You speak if somebody asks you to. Or I will stitch your mouth close. Understood?”  
Joshua smiles widely „Of course!”  
A murmur is audible from a corner of the room: „He’s really like like that-”  
„Okay, listen up. We have a visitor right now. You look after him and watch him that he doesn’t run away. Nobody touches him, alright? I want him alive. Don’t fall for his games.”  
The eleven men in the room nod affirmingly.  
„Let’s introduce ourselves. Or wait…” Seungcheol steps in front of Joshua and looks at him estimating.  
„You introduce us. Since you know everything about us already.”  
„That’s no fun Choi” Joshua’s grin is like carved into his face.  
„Come on Hong. Telling us who we are won’t reveal any new information. You’re still the mysterious American.”  
The mafia boss puts his hand on the gun holster.  
„Well, if you insist…”  
Joshua looks around in the room. „The buff street lamp is Mingyu, specialised on weapons. He fucks Wonwoo, the guy who plans your missions and deals, who is standing besides him.” The two jump apart, face reddening.   
„The one with the nice long scar on his forearm and who wants to kill me with his gaze is Jeonghan, the unofficial second in command. You guys had a thing or something.   
Mini Leonardo DiCaprio’s name is Hansol, or Vernon, he’s the newbie. I’m guessing I was his first interrogation. No, you don’t have to look so ashamed, you did great sweetie.   
On his lap is Chan, or Dino, the youngest. He’s an orphan.   
The two who are looking like we interrupted their making out session are Junhui and Minghao, both responsible for the trades to and from China. The small one is your hacker Jihoon, street name Woozi.”  
Joshua ducks to prevent getting hit by the book that gets thrown in his direction.  
„Right, he doesn’t like to get called small. The two weird birds are Seungkwan and Seokmin, or DK, they’re more about the relationships with other gangs and mafias. Seokmin is also your expert in torture. And then there’s Soonyoung, or Hoshi, the man for the drugs. Thanks by the way that your narcoleptic wasn’t that intense.”  
„You’re such a lightweight, I didn’t want to kill you…”  
„And the last one: Our beloved Choi Seungcheol. Street name S.Coups. You became boss after your father died. Six years and until now nobody killed you so it seems like you’re doing your job well enough. The fact that you killed half of the team of your dad surely played also a role in that.”  
Seungcheol folds his arms and grins at him.  
„See, you can actually talk” After a short pause he continues: „I hope you don’t mind the comment, but you smell like shit.”  
He looks around in the room, everybody looks away in the hope not to get picked by their leader.   
Everybody, but one man.  
„Jun! Take him to the showers. Please don’t kill him on the way. After that you both come back to me.”  
„Aye aye boss.” The brown haired arms dealer almost jumps on his way to Joshua.  
„Let’s get you clean.” An almost diabolic grin appears on his face.  
He shoves their ‘visitor’ through the right door, which leads to another hallway.   
It’s shorter than the hallway to Seungcheol’s room, just three doors are located on it.  
Jun drags him into the first room, which is apparently a giant closet.   
Pants, t-shirts, sweater and everything what you can imagine are stacked on top of each other.  
„Sorry, we don’t really have colourful clothes. It’s black or… black.”   
„I think the colour of my clothes is the least of my problems right now.”   
Jun grabs a few items and continues to push Joshua to wherever he wants him to be.   
Right now he pushes him out of the closet, to the opposite door and into that room.  
That’s where the showers are. It’s a giant room with around eight or ten showers, like in public swimming pools.   
„Okay, turn around.” Joshua complies and with a small snap his hands are free.  
„Finally. Thanks.” He turns around.  
The other man gives him a small smile „Yeah well, cable ties aren’t that resilient against knifes.”  
They both just stand there for a second.  
„Come on, go shower. S.Coups didn’t lie, you really smell like shit. I promise I’ll be civil.” Jun points in direction of the showers.  
„So you don’t want me to put on a show? Tragic…”   
Jun grins and leans back against the door „Well if you want to give me a show I won’t say no.”  
„Chance missed but maybe next time?” Joshua winks at him and starts to kick his shoes off.   
As he pulls his t-shirt over his head he hears a sharp inhale.  
„Ouch dude. What happened to you?”   
Joshua looks down on his torso.   
There are scars from shot holes on his shoulders and rips, knife traces and the scars from multiple operations to patch him up again.  
Plus his right side shines in a blue/green mix right now, due to the punches of yesterday.  
„Sorry I’m not the beauty that you expected.” He starts to work on his pants.  
„It’s not that. It’s… that you survived all of that. You’re certainly stronger than you seem. I mean I didn’t underestimate you anyway since you killed our men and your whole tactic yesterday but now…”  
Joshua throws his pants and boxers on a pile. „All my life was about being unnoticeable. I’m maybe not buff like your leader but I’m fast.”  
He walks towards the shower.  
„Do I need to face you?”   
„No. You can’t really do much except maybe strangle yourself with the shower head.”   
„Just admit you like to look at my ass.”  
„And that, you caught me there.”  
The water is comfortably warm and the jet almost gentle.   
Joshua takes his time to wash all the dirt away, ignoring Jun completely and helping himself with generous amounts of shower gel and shampoo that are standing besides the control unit.  
As he’s finished he stops the jet and turns around. Before he can ask, he hears a loud „Catch!” and a towel gets thrown his way.  
„Thanks. If you don’t mind me asking…” His gaze brushes around in the room. „Where the fuck are we?”  
His watchdog laughs for a brief second „The lack of windows irritates you, right? Don’t worry, you will get used to it quickly. We’re in an apartment complex that is owned by the gang. Right now we’re in the basement, which is our operation central and home of our dear leader.”   
Joshua steps closer to Jun, starting to dress himself in the clothes that were chosen for him.  
It seems like the other one has a good eye, all the clothes are in almost the perfect size.   
The black button-down shirt is a bit too large for him but he compensates it with folding back the sleeves to his elbows.   
The black ripped pants are a perfect fit and highlight his thighs.   
„If you need a mirror, over there is one. You can also brush your teeth there.”   
Following Jun’s directions, Joshua soon looks at his reflection.  
The first thing that comes to his mind is that he needs to shave soon. Luckily his facial hair was never that prominent.   
His black hair is short, but not as short as he’s used to it. He got lazy the past few months in Seoul.   
The dark eyes looking back at him seem to lost their shine. His right eye looks horrible but at least the swelling got less so he can actually open it.  
„Can I ask you something?” He directs at Jun with a toothbrush in his mouth.  
„Sure, ask away.”  
„Jeonghan’s scar… Is it true that you did that?”  
„Who said that?”  
„The talk on the street. Well, it says that it’s from a knife of a friend and you are the only knife guy in Seventeen so I put two and two together.”  
„Oh boy.” Jun’s laugh is audible. „You’re really too smart for your own good. I can see why Jeonghan hates you.”   
Joshua spits out the remaining toothpaste into the sink and cleans his face.  
„Come on, I don’t want to let the boss wait for too long. Everybody is so curious about you, this will be fun.”


	3. Rejection

As Joshua and Jun return to the big common room, the rest of the gang is dispersed in small groups.  
Seemingly every group is chatting about a different topic.  
Seungkwan, Seokmin, Chan and mini Leonardo DiCaprio are staring at the computer screens, talking about imports and the next few moves they need to do.  
Minghao, Wonwoo and Seungcheol are standing at the table, bowing over a map of Seoul. A few circles and arrows are drawn on it but Joshua can’t decipher what it’s about.  
The leader seems to also used the small break in between to change into street clothes. Or what you could define as street clothes.  
He’s wearing a black sweater with a deep v-neck and combat pants with many different pockets. Additionally he had put his gun holster on his right thigh.  
„Our visitor is back.” The snarky comment originates out of the right corner of the room. That could just be Jeonghan.  
The leader raises his head, locates Joshua, examines him shortly and nods afterwards to himself.  
„Okay, let’s come together and discuss… This.”  
Even though a second before there were multiple conversations at the same time from different groups, they all immediately stopped and went straight to Seungcheol after he spoke up.  
They respect him. And fear him.  
Well, after he killed and let execute approximately half of his fathers men it’s understandable to maybe comply with his requests.  
Jun leads him to the big table and seats him at the end. He can’t sit down comfortably, Jun had bound his hands behind his back again. „Sorry, Boss’ orders.” he had mumbled as new cable ties cut into his skin.  
The eleven men sit down on the two sides of the table. The last one who sits down is Seungcheol, on the head site of the table, completely opposite to Joshua.  
Nobody is even looking at him, all heads are pointed to the oldest.  
„I’m sure there are questions why we suddenly have an unplanned guest.” With that statement the discussion opens.  
Somebody doesn’t waste any time.  
„There is just one question I have: Why is he not dead yet?!” Jeonghan on his right crosses his arms.  
„Yeah Seungcheol! Your men are starting to get curious too. Didn’t think you would really fall in love with me from just seeing me bound to a chair… But hey, I’m not kink shaming. You do you.”  
„Hong.”  
„Yes?”  
The leader puts his gun on the table.  
„You are talking when someone asks you to or you’ll miss soon the feeling of our fists in your visage, do you understand?”  
Joshua rolls his eyes but nods shortly in the direction of the gang.  
„We still don’t know why he killed our men. If he’s alone or if there are more lunatics like him. Look at it from this side: As long as he’s in here he can’t kill anyone. He’ll be dead soon enough.”  
Meanwhile Joshua had found a new way to occupy himself: He discovered that his chair wasn’t stiff. It could rotate.  
Seungcheol looks like he regrets that the other man isn’t fully restraint from head to toe.  
„Who cares? If there are more we will deal with them. There is no need for him to be here.” Jeonghan looks like they’re talking about a piece of garbage that Seungcheol wants to keep for an incomprehensible reason.  
Joshua stops rotating his chair and looks at Seungcheol.  
As the leader notices his stare he sighs.  
„Yes Hong?”  
„You don’t even know a thing about me.”  
For the first time something like a grin is visible on the leaders face.  
„Don’t be so sure. Your name is Joshua Hong, you’re 25 years old and American. After your graduation you went to the army. With 20 years you got into the special forces. You’re intelligent, you were always the top of your class. Your survival skills are extraordinary and you’re specialised in man to man combat and in long-range weapons. You’re a killing machine Hong. The question is: What the heck are you doing in Seoul?”  
Joshua gives them a fake smile.  
„Oh, so you know everything anyone could know after five minutes of research, congratulations! You know nothing about why I got dismissed from the army? Or even that I got dismissed? And went with the next flight to South Korea? No?”  
Silence in the room. Seungcheol’s expression is hard.  
Joshua clicks his tongue.  
„Bad investigation. Really bad.” He looks to Wonwoo, who lowers his head.  
Apparently this is the breaking point for Jeonghan.  
„Shut the fuck up!” The other man yells at him.  
„Just admit that you’re jealous, seriously. Does it bug you that badly that I slept in Seungcheol’s bed and not you? Maybe if you would unclench your ass a bit and turn the craziness down it could actually work between you two.”  
Joshua’s tone is provokingly calm.  
His opponent stands up.  
„You should’ve died months ago. No. You should have never even been born!”  
Before Joshua can even shrug, someone else stands up. Jun.  
„Just because someone has a different opinion than you doesn’t mean they’re wrong Jeonghan! You know nothing about him! You don’t even know a thing about yourself!”  
As they were fighting they go up head to head, staring each other down.  
„Enough you two! End this now.” The leader doesn’t look too angry.  
Just irritated, like if he doesn’t know what just happened before his eyes.  
„Boss!” Chan looks up from his phone „Our deal with the Black Stars! The police found them!”


	4. Dispute

„Cut the act, I know that you’re not sleeping.”  
A heavy hand lands on his shoulder. Jun.  
Joshua doesn’t react at first. It’s comfortable, just sitting there and listening to his surroundings.  
After the meeting most of the gang headed out, paying no attention to him.  
He used this opportunity to retract himself to the couch. Nobody seemed to mind.  
„I know you’re just trying to spy on us but let’s do something more fun!”  
Joshua opens slowly his eyes. The younger one grins from ear to ear.  
Not a good sign.  
„What exactly do you want to do?”  
The grin forms to a full smile.  
„It’s not every day that the boss calls someone a killing machine. That kinda piqued my interest.”  
Jun bends down, takes Joshua’s arm and forces him to stand up.  
„Let’s go play!”  
Before he can even respond anything he gets dragged down one of the corridors.  
The room Jun pulls him into is large and wide. The front and the door are made of glass and you can see through them. With a snap, the zip tie around his hands breaks away.  
As Joshua finishes his control gaze through the new environment Jun raises his eyebrows.  
„So, what do you think are we doing here?”  
Like on cue the older one shifts his weight on his right foot and brings his arms up.  
„We’re in a training room.”  
The other one laughs a bit. „See, that’s what makes it so nice working with you: I don’t have to explain anything to you.”  
Jun invites him to step into the middle of the room.  
„Let’s see what ‘Mr. Killing Machine’ really can do.”  
They face each other at a distance of around one meter.  
Jun may be a few months younger than him but he’s definitely taller and his arms are longer than Joshua’s.  
Both just stand there for a second in defensive positions and stare at each other. Jun grins from ear to ear while Joshua’s face is impenetrable.  
The tension is palpable.  
Suddenly Jun’s face disappears in front of him. In an almost unbelievable fast pace had the younger one ducked away, coming onto Joshua’s left side.  
Joshua yanks his arms up and shifts his weight onto his right side again. At the same time, he tries to aim with his left foot at Jun’s ankle, trying to unbalance him.  
In what it seems a millisecond Jun cancels his attack and jumps back.  
„Oh, not bad!” The gang member hadn’t stopped to grin. Yet.  
„You’re a fast bastard.”  
„That’s right.” He stops for a brief second. „Come on, try harder. I want to see what you can really do.  
And… You probably know already that we have an audience. I don’t think you want to lose in front of him, or?”  
As Joshua tilts his head in direction of the door, Jun attacks again. It becomes a small game they’re playing. Jun tries to hit his weak points and Joshua deflects or evades the charge.  
With the fluid movements of both, the whole thing almost looks like a dance they both participate in.  
Slowly they are getting more and more near each other, almost so close that they could kiss. Their arms clash against each other.  
Since closeness isn’t really an advantage in a fight, Joshua jumps a bit back.  
As they part, Joshua hears a very familiar sound. The sound of the flick of a butterfly knife.  
„I knew you wouldn’t play fair.”  
„We never said we would play fair. And a small knife won’t frighten you, or Hong?”  
Jun steps forward with a confident smile. Too confident.  
That’s his chance.  
With a maniacally grin his opponent aims his knife at Joshua’s torso.  
Not a bad idea. His torso is a big target area and even when he deflects the knife he still gets cut.  
That’s why Joshua won’t deflect the knife. He deflects the whole arm.  
With a fast step he moves beside the arm and brings his elbow down on the outstretched elbow of Jun.  
At the same time, he kicks at the foot which Jun is standing on, which brings the younger one to fall flat down.  
The tension is gone.  
As a safety measurement, he steps on the hand with the knife, squats down and puts his fist on Jun’s back.  
„I think we’re finished here, or?”  
„Not bad, not bad. And the boss watched the whole thing. Impressive.”  
Joshua looks at the glass front and it’s true: Seungcheol is still there.  
„What?” He shouts in the direction of the leader „Do you want to play too?”

As the leader positions himself in front of Joshua his mimic is unreadable.  
Joshua is at disadvantage: Seungcheol saw him fight, saw how he reacts to attacks, while Jisoo knows nothing of him.  
„Stop acting so coy Hong. This time you are the one who attacks. No hiding anymore.”  
He gives S.Coups his best smile.  
„Thought you'd never ask.”  
And with this he dashes to the right, hoping to hit the leader’s weak side.  
His attack was anticipated and Seungcheol doesn’t evade, no, he breaks through Joshua’s form, trying to hit his neck.  
In the fraction of a second Jisoo catches the hand, secures it and directs his own hand to Seungcheol’s neck.  
As fast as the fight began, as fast it’s already over.  
His hand stops at the skin of his opponent. Wouldn’t be that good of a form to knock the leader out.  
The room is silent.  
S.Coups doesn’t look angry or disappointed.  
No.  
He looks… Happy?  
Then Joshua feels it.  
A fist at his upper stomach. If the mafia boss would have hit with full force, he would be unconscious by now.  
„A… Draw?” Jun’s question sounds unbelieving. „That has never happened before”  
The two opponents part.  
With a small grin Seungcheol examines him.  
As he turns away he comments „You probably don’t believe me, but I’m really glad you’re here Hong.”


	5. Offer

„You know you can’t win against me, right?”  
A cocky grin is visible on Joshua’s face.  
„Don’t be so sure of yourself Hong.” Jihoon stares intensely at the chessboard.  
„It’s not just me being full of myself…” He raised one eyebrow „The last… 15? games are also evidence of that.”  
The past three weeks went pretty uneventful.  
Joshua is now fully accustomed to the gang's rhythm: in the morning he always is alone and barricaded into the ‘guest’ room, in the afternoon he has sparring sessions with Jun and in the evening he often played chess with Jihoon or video games with the rest of the group.  
Seventeen slowly opened up to him.  
Well, except for two: Jeonghan and Seungcheol.  
Jeonghan hated his guts. For Jeonghan’s credit, Joshua did everything in his might to get him to explode. The man is just a big playground for Hong.  
And Seungcheol… He is watching. But that’s it. No interaction, no conversation.  
Which is a big loss for Joshua since he wants to explore what kind of buttons he has to push to get the gang leader to react at least a little bit.  
„Come in Mingyu!” Joshua calls out in direction of the door. „Oh god, this move? Jihoon, I think you should know by now that you can’t confuse me”  
The smaller man looks at him annoyed.  
„You know, it is really creepy how you can predict everything.” says Mingyu while stepping into the room.  
„Well Mingyu, it’s my job to know how my targets work.” Joshua shrugs.  
A groan is audible.  
„Could you please stop seeing us as targets?!”  
Hong lifts his restricted arms.  
„If you stop treating me like this, then maybe.”  
„You know that it’s the boss’ orders.” Jihoon objects  
„Apropos boss” Mingyu lays his hand on Joshua’s shoulder „He wants me to bring you to him.”  
„Oh?” The confident grin on his face grows wider as he stands up „Well at least Jihoon can use the time I’m on this date to practice his chess skills.”  
A knight hits the back of his head.  
Mingyu leads him into the elevator. Joshua cocks his head around curiously since this is for the first time that he can see other parts of this hideout.  
The elevator rides up, apparently from level -2 to the foyer. Before the doors open Mingyu grabs Joshua’s cuffed hands and holds them in place.  
„I don’t think you’re dumb enough that you would try to run away but just in case.” The tall, buff man almost sounds apologetic.  
They step out of the elevator into a big… entrance hall? Joshua can’t look around in peace since he gets dragged right into another elevator.  
„Mingyu, what exactly is this? Where are we?”  
„Oh right, you don’t know.” Mingyu holds a card in front of a sensor and pushes a button. „We’re using a hotel as our base. An Ode is maybe old and we have no guests, instead we have weapons, guards, and tunnels.”  
Mingyu seems like he wants to tell Joshua even more but stops at the last moment.  
Using an old hotel as a base is not the dumbest idea and can be used for money laundering as well…  
The sudden stop of the elevator interrupts his thoughts.  
The doors open and Joshua has to blink a few times.  
They’re on the roof, surrounded by a fence. But that’s not the reason he has to squint.  
The horizon is soaked in vibrant red, purple, and orange. And in the midst of all of these colors, there’s a single figure.  
„Ah, you brought him. Thank you Mingyu.” Seungcheol nods and Joshua gets pushed out and steps onto the roof.  
The doors of the elevator close behind him and suddenly he’s alone with Seungcheol.  
„Could you step closer?”  
„A question and not a command. So that’s possible for you too, I’m impressed.” Despite Joshua’s nagging, he joins the leader at the fence.  
There he can see it. Joshua doesn’t know how many levels the An Ode has, but they can see over Seoul.  
Every building, every skyscraper, every mountain dipped into this sea of colors. It’s truly beautiful.  
A sight that never could become boring.  
With a snap Joshua’s cuffs fall onto the ground.  
„Oh? What do you have in mind?” The dirty gaze lands on Seungcheol.  
The mafia boss is wearing all black, like the rest of his men. The dark pants emphasize his trained thighs and his ass. Joshua clearly approves his choice of clothes.  
„I want to talk to you.” Seungcheol’s voice sounds honest. The leader never got influenced by Joshua’s antics. Sadly.  
„I assume it’s not about my release from here.” he sighs as he massages his wrists.  
That comment earns him half a smile. Well, there’s at least progress.

„No, it’s the complete opposite. I want you to join Seventeen.”

Silence.

What?

„Please don’t take this personally but are you insane?!” The surprise is audible in Joshua’s voice.  
Seungcheol grins.  
„No, I’m very much sane, thank you for the question.”  
„You can’t mean this seriously, I mean-”  
His objection gets cut off. „Hong. Listen.” The leader takes a breath. „I know you killed some of my men. I know you fled out of the US. I know you hate Jeonghan. But I also know that you’re damn good. I know that my crew appreciates that too. We talked about this very topic last night. They want you too. You could be our asset against the police.”  
„But-”  
„I could give you a new reason to live. No, let me rephrase that: Jisoo, for the first time in your life, I could give you a reason to live.”  
„Seungcheol. I killed people. And I don’t feel guilty about that. But I don’t belong here in your small family.” It seems like for the first time Joshua’s voice is nothing but sternness.  
He turns around, away from the fading colors, back to the dark elevator.  
„Can I go now?”


	6. Problems

The night is awful. For the first time Joshua slept. Like real, deep sleep. This is new.  
But the peace didn’t hold up for long, at 2 am he woke up, fleeing from an awful nightmare.  
The memories of his past, those dead eyes won’t leave his mind, regardless of what he tries to distract himself with.   
Dammit.

Joshua escapes his bed. There’s only one person that can help him now.  
He opens the door of the ‘guest room’, which is luckily not locked, and walks a few rooms down the corridor.  
Without any knocking, because why should he, Joshua opens the door and walks into the dark room.  
„Junhui, can I sleep in your bed-”  
Well, this is awkward.  
In Jun’s bed, there is Jun. But not just him. On Jun there’s a topless Minghao, both are flushed and breathing heavily.  
„Oh fuck, sorry-”  
Before Joshua can even evade out of this pretty uncomfortable situation Minghao raises his hand, collects on his way down his shirt, and just disappears out of the room without a word.  
„Did I… Did I just cockblock you?”  
Jun groans.  
„What do you want Hong?”  
Yep, he sounds pissed.   
„Move a bit, I want to sleep in your bed tonight.”  
Another groan.  
„You’re a really bad friend, do you know that?”  
But nevertheless, Jun shuffles to one side of the bed, making space for his ‘bad friend’.  
That’s why Joshua appreciates the knife freak. No long discussion, no pouting, because in the end both of them know that Joshua always gets his way.  
He lets himself fall onto the bed - and half-ways on Jun, who seems like he has just given up on life - and tries to sleep again.  
The regular breathing and the heat from his friend seem to help and soon they both doze off.

„So, what are we going to do today boss?” Joshua salutes Jun as the other one tidies his plate away.  
„I know you think you are cute, but today you’re just annoying.”  
Joshua responds with a wide grin and just stands still with the salute.  
„You are going to help Jun out with the new weapon delivery. Sorting ammunition, checking our inventory, cleaning weapons. All the fun stuff.” As Seungcheol answers, he examines Joshua from top to bottom and clearly notices the dark circles under his eyes but doesn’t comment on it.  
It seems like Jun still hasn’t fully forgiven him for last night and just walks towards the storeroom.  
The room is larger and more organized than any other room in the base.   
In the back there are seven room-high shelves, full of weapons and ammunition. But not just that, there’s also medical supplies in cases of emergency, ropes, gloves, and some food supplies that could last all winter.   
In a corner, there’s a workbench to clean and work on weapons and on the other side there are the new supplies, stacked in boxes.  
Without questioning it too much Joshua starts to work because oh boy, there is much to do.  
The two fall in a comfortable rhythm, helping each other out without many words needed.   
„Jun?”  
„Mh?”  
„That’s more supplies than usual, or?” Joshua nods in direction of the boxes.  
„Yeah, I think that’s three times of our ordinary order.”  
„Why? It’s not like the gang expanded that much.”  
„Mhm. You know that we have problems with the police, right?” He makes a face. „It’s seething for a long time now but it just got so much worse… It feels like we have a big storm coming.”  
With that, the conversation ends, and the two return into their own world.  
Jun’s right, the new order is notably filled with ammunition… And medical supplies.   
After a while, Jun decides to play some music. The calm feels like all of Joshua’s movements are remote-controlled, like he isn’t even there.  
It actually feels good. Not to think for a bit.  
He doesn’t know how long he’s in that state but suddenly there’s a „Seungcheol, you need to come-” whispered at the door.  
Joshua looks up and there they are, the two leaders of this whole thing.  
For the first time in forever, Jeonghan’s gaze is not full of venom. It’s not happy or appreciating either, but for the first time it’s neutral.  
Seungcheol stares directly at him.   
„Seeing me handle weapons makes you hot sweetheart?” Joshua cocks his eyebrows.  
And with that the moment is over, Jeonghan returns to his hateful demeanor and just grabs the leader and drags him out of the room.  
The door shuts with a loud bang.  
„You know you can’t run away forever? From him and your feelings?”  
„Jun, shut up.”


	7. No escape

Joshua hates this. This is precisely, what he didn’t want to happen.  
„Why exactly am I stuck with you?”  
„If you believe it or not, we have an organized schedule of who is responsible for the base, who is responsible for the deals and who is back-up for the day. And just because Princess doesn’t want to see my face we won’t turn everything upside down. Just be happy it’s me and not Jeonghan.”  
Seungcheol clearly bought nothing of his behavior.  
The main lounge is awfully quiet without the elven other men. Nobody who plays video games, nobody who laughs and nobody who would discuss the happenings of the day.  
Joshua lets himself fall face-first on the big couch. Something he shouldn’t have done in retrospect because it immediately catches Seungcheol’s attention.  
„Hey come on, you look like you’re dead. You haven’t done your training today yet, right? Let’s do that in the meanwhile.”  
No answer.   
Suddenly a strong hand grabs Joshua’s collar and forces him bit for bit to stand up.  
„I mean I knew that you had weird kinks but choking? Seriously? Also I think we need to have a talk about consent…”  
The expression of the gang leader doesn’t change at all. It’s still serious and it even seems a bit bored?  
„Come on, get moving. Shush.”   
Like an animal, Joshua gets pushed in the direction of the training room. Not that he ever wondered, but now he knows how a sheep must feel on a day to day basis.  
The door closes behind the two and Seungcheol instantly starts to warm up. The dark tank top fits his muscular torso perfectly. His tattoo, the number 17, looks intimidating and of quality like it was tattooed on his bicep just yesterday.   
His choice of pants of today are sweatpants but it’s not like Joshua can complain since you still can see Seungcheol’s apple-shaped ass.  
„Hong? Are you today just staring or are you going to start moving soon?”  
Life is unfair. And mean.   
Joshua walks into a corner of the room and starts stretching.  
Living in Seventeen’s base is not half bad. Every day there’s food, there’s a community and a daily regular schedule, something he actually lacked when he lived on his own in Seoul.  
„By the way..”  
„Yes?” Seungcheol’s slightly longer hair starts to stick on his forehead. Life is really not fair.  
„Something that still occupies my mind: Why exactly did Jun give that scar to Jeonghan? Like how did that happen?”  
At first, the leader raises his eyebrows, in full surprise but then he seems to think for a second and the bewilderment disappears in his expression.  
„Of course you know about that incident. I shouldn’t be shocked if you know all of our birthplaces-”  
„Yours is Daegu, but that’s not that important right now.”  
„The question is, why aren’t you asking the two in question? Okay, Jeonghan would never tell you but you seem to have a good connection to Jun, I mean you sleep even in his bed sometimes…”  
Joshua adverts his gaze.  
„So you already asked and he won’t tell you, I understand.” Seungcheol sighs. „It’s not my place to talk about it.”  
„You are the leader of Seventeen! And who should I tell? I’m a prisoner here, the worst I can do is give Hansol nightmares maybe.”  
The leader narrows his eyes. „You won’t tell him anything, he is not even used to conflicts with outsiders yet. A conflict between members…”  
„Yes yes, he is a delicate flower that needs time to bloom. I promise not to tell anyone. Pleeease?”  
Seungcheol moves to the weights, picks two up, and starts to train with them.  
„Okay. You know already that Jeonghan wants to be the second in command and that he has also personal feelings for me. A few years ago this lead to… Difficulties between the members. Especially between Jeonghan and Jun. Jeonghan acted like he has a higher authority and Jun… Well, was Jun. He’s not somebody who just acts according to everything and everyone. Both couldn’t handle each other and it got worse and worse.   
One evening both got drunk and de facto went at each other's throats. It was that bad that I even had to let come a surgeon for Jeonghan. I think Jun is still embarrassed that he lost control like that…”  
„That is a better story than I imagined, damn!”  
The muscles in Seungcheol’s arm move the weights with precision.  
„Get finally moving Hong!”  
While explicitly signaling his disagreement, Joshua lays on the floor and starts his daily sit-ups.  
It bothers him, that even though he doesn’t want to do this - he would prefer to nap on the couch right now - it's indeed good for him. The movement helps him to stay in shape and to clear his thoughts for a little bit.  
As he finally finishes his last sit up, he takes a short rest on the floor.  
It’s kind of weird, the leader seems to do nothing right now.  
Joshua places his head in a crooked angle to monitor the other one in greater detail. Seungcheol’s brows are furrowed and his gaze is not focused. He seems to be completely lost in thought.  
It’s not a chance Joshua would just pass like that. He stands up slowly, trying to make no sound and sneaks up on the leader.  
„You’re worried about the police, huh?” With a loud thud, he slams his hands down on Seungcheol’s shoulders.   
„Ouch!” The other man turns around promptly. „You are such an asshole… But yeah, it’s getting difficult. When they see a member of my gang they just start to shoot. We have hard laws against drugs, weapons, and syndicates like ours here in South Korea but… It’s becoming more and more an outright war. And either they will survive or we will.”  
Joshua takes a step back. „Yeah, doesn’t sound like the dream scenario. But I mean we’re still the bad guys.”  
„And you? You’re asking awfully many questions today Hong.”  
„Me? I’m an open book!” He gives Seungcheol his best smile.  
The mafia boss crosses his arms.  
„Ah really? You’re not hiding anything?”  
„Oh? Why should I hide something?” The smile is like carved into his face now.  
„To be honest, I don’t know. But don’t you think I don’t notice that whenever the conversation is about a touchy subject you instantly deflect? Don’t you think I notice you staring? Don’t you think I notice that you have nightmares? Nothing in this house happens without me knowing. Your inner walls are way thinner than you imagine.”  
Joshua turns around and starts walking toward the door.  
„Great training session! See you later!”  
Suddenly he feels a hand on his shoulder that stops his movement.  
„Jisoo, stay. Please.”  
In an instant, Joshua frees himself of the grasp and is out of the door.


	8. Caving In

„You’re avoiding me.”  
„Congratulations, Sherlock. Amazing detective work. Is that why you ordered me into your bedroom?” Joshua crosses his arms. „Or do you want me to finally dust off that dirty bookshelf?”  
„What-” Seungcheol’s gaze drifts to the piece of furniture as if he just now recognizes the state it is in.  
He stands still for a second. Then he facepalms.  
„No, I didn’t fucking call you in my room just because of the dust.”  
„Ohh, he uses swear words! And are you sure you really don’t want to do anything against it?”  
Seungcheol’s hand wanders from his face up and runs his fingers through his hair, baring the deep, black v-neck he’s wearing today.  
Joshua swallows.  
„Can’t we just skip the part where you’re trying to weasel yourself out of this conversation?”  
„You wanted me here! Sorry that I thought that you actually wanted to talk to me?” Joshua’s tone is mocking and he turns to the door.  
„I can always leave…” He takes a step away from the leader and to the door.  
„Not so fast.” Joshua feels a hand grabbing his wrist, stopping his movements, and nailing him on this position.  
„This time I won’t let you get away.” Seungcheol’s face is serious. Dead serious.  
Fuck.  
„Why?” For the first time in all those weeks Joshua has been in the base, his voice doesn’t sound steady or mocking. Instead, it almost sounds… insecure?  
„Because I want to know. I want to get to know you better, Hong.”  
Seungcheol loosens his grip on Joshua’s wrist, but he doesn’t let go. It nearly feels reassuring.  
„If you believe it or not, you’re kind of a distinctive character.”  
„I believe I have expressed very openly in our past conversations that I don’t want any bit of this.” The bitterness in the other one's tone hits the leader like a slap.  
Joshua tries to free his hand and pushes to the door.  
That’s the final snap for Seungcheol. It’s not that he just tightens his grip, he also drags the younger man away from the door, brings Joshua’s back to the wall, and nails his arms over his head.  
Joshua is literally caged in.  
„You. Are. Not. Getting. Away.” His voice is dark and menacing.  
„Why do you care?! Why?!” Hong is yelling.  
Seungcheol takes a deep breath. And then he yells back.  
„I don’t need to have a reason! I just care about you! You are clearly just waiting for someone to break those walls down! You are crying for help!  
Let!  
Me!  
The!  
Fuck!  
Care!  
About!  
You!”  
„Okay!”  
Joshua leans his head forwards, directly against Seungcheol’s forehead. His voice tones down in volume, but the anger and hurt is still clearly audible.  
„Fine. As you already figured out, I never had a purpose in life. Directly after school I went into the army and they discovered my talent for killing without remorse.” His voice grows numb and detached. „I became a part of the Special Forces. They sent me for my first solo mission to Russia and like a good soldier I did exactly everything like I was told.”  
He takes a moment to catch his breath.  
„As I came back, my home was no more. They just killed my mother. And tried to make it look like the Russians did it, but it was way too clumsy.”  
A short pause.  
„I killed my superior.”  
Another short pause.  
„Directly after that, I fled to South Korea. As a man with Korean features I’m basically invincible here.”  
Joshua backs his head away and gives Seungcheol a terrible, fake smile.  
„Satisfied now?”  
„And as you got yourself captured…” The leader's voice is calm. No pity, no sadness. Joshua is glad. Pity would be the last thing he would’ve wanted.  
„I wanted to die. I was too much of a coward to do it myself. But you already knew that.”  
A small pause follows.  
„You’re an idiot, you know that, right?” Seungcheol’s expression turns playful.  
„Thank you so much for the compliment! How about you let me go now?” With his head motion he hints to his hands, that are still in the strong grip against the wall.  
„Who said that we were finished?”  
Joshua cocks his brow. That is a tone he never heard from the leader before.  
„Since when are you this dominant?”  
„I’m hurt.” A smile is visible on his lips. „Did you coincidentally forget that I lead the biggest syndicate in Seoul? And let’s be honest, if I don’t become proactive we won’t be touching each other in 20 years.”  
Seungcheol shifts his position, moves their arms even higher, but holds Joshua’s wrists just with one hand in place and sets one leg in between Joshua’s.  
„Oh?” Joshua breathes directly against the leader's neck. He’s so close. „And what have you planned? Do you just want to touch me? Or…” His head moves away from the man hinting at the furniture. „Do you want me to clean that for you?” His tone is seductive.  
„Jisoo.”  
„Yes?”  
„Just shut the fuck up.” With that, the other man turns Joshua’s head back and before another dumb comment can leave his lips, Seungcheol just seals his mouth shut.  
With his own lips.  
They’re kissing.  
As if a spell is lifted off Joshua, he starts to move. Closer to Seungcheol, closer to what he restrained himself - badly restrained but still - from doing.  
He presses his body against the older man and shifts his head, trying to deepen the kiss.  
Seungcheol grins in the kiss, probably noticing Joshua’s tries to get more contact.  
Asshole.  
But it’s not like the leader has no mercy at all, he himself moves closer as he senses the consent and brings his thigh noticeably closer to Joshua’s crotch.  
Joshua Hong has been many things in his life. A killer, a soldier, a piece of shit. But he has never been one thing: patient.  
He breaks the kiss and moves his head back against the wall. His chest is falling and rising at a fast pace.  
In an instant Seungcheol’s face shifts from completely lost in the kiss to worried.  
„Everything okay? Do you want to stop?”  
„I know, I come across as crazy and stupid, but I haven’t lost my mind. Why would I ever stop this?! But…”  
„But?”  
„When are you giving me my hands back?! They’re dying up there! I want to do things too, you know?!”  
Seungcheol chuckles.  
„Will you be a good boy and not run away this time?”  
„Seungcheol, I swear to god, release my fucking hands.”  
„Okay, okay”  
With a last, small chuckle the other man releases his arms.  
Finally.  
Finally, he can do all the things he waited for.  
Immediately he puts those arms to good use: They’re on Seungcheol’s shoulders, dragging him closer to continue the kiss. They’re on Seungcheol’s neck, gripping it lightly and tracing his veins. They’re on Seungcheol’s chest, sensing the muscles and slowly wandering to his nipples.  
The mafia leader doesn’t fall behind, he deepens the kiss and possessively claims Joshua’s mouth as soon as Joshua opens up, his thigh now fully presses against Joshua’s dick and his hands are moving from the other one's ribs to his ass.  
As Seungcheol ups the pressure against Joshua’s body and kneads his asscheeks, Joshua moans into the kiss. Seungcheol leans a bit back and therefore breaks the kiss.  
„Oh? You like that?”  
„Shut up.”  
„I don’t think I will...” Seungcheol places his knee against the wall, so that Joshua has no other choice but to sit on it. The effect is prompt, Hong hardly bites down on his bottom lip. „... Especially when you give me such nice reactions.”  
Joshua decides he has talked enough and brings impatiently Seungcheol’s body closer again. His lips search for Seungcheol’s neck, trying to wander down but… there’s a shirt in the way.  
„Get that off” The comment sounds grumpy.  
The dumb grin seems to be permanently carved into Seungcheol’s face at this point.  
„As you wish.” He takes a step back and pulls the piece of clothing over his head. „How about you lose some too?”  
Joshua looks down on himself as if he just realizes that he is indeed wearing clothes, scans over the black t-shirt and the pants, and decides fuck it and in swift motions discards everything but his boxers.  
„Someone is eager.”  
„Stop the smartass comments and fuck me.”  
Finally, the older one steps closer.  
Joshua tries to take him all in. The proud gang tattoo on his bicep. The well-defined muscles. The bulge in his pants. And the face with the stupid grin.  
Seungcheol definitely notices all the scars on his body, but doesn't mention them or is paying them any mind.  
Before Joshua’s brain goes into complete horny mode again, a thought pops in his head and he stops his movements.  
„Wait, don’t you want to move to the bed?”  
Seungcheol steps in front of him and leans his head upwards, forcing Joshua to look him in the eyes.  
„Do we need a bed? We have a perfectly fine wall here.”  
„You’re crazy.”  
„That is not a no.” Seungcheol comments.  
Joshua shrugs. „It’s worth to try everything once.”  
„Good.”  
The kiss now is way hotter, way needier. They both know they wanted to fuck each other since the beginning, it just didn’t feel right.  
Now, after all this between them is gone…  
Seungcheol presses him again against the wall. This time he can’t move fast enough for Joshua, who wraps his arms around Seungcheol’s neck and his legs around the other one's waist.  
His ass grinds against Seungcheol’s half-hard dick.  
„Fuck, Jisoo” the older one moans.  
"That is the plan."  
Joshua loses no time, his lips finally wander down Seungcheol’s neck and as the other one starts to knead his ass again, he bites the sensitive skin. Not too hard, he doesn’t want to injure the leader but it serves him two purposes: he stifles his own moan and tomorrow everyone will see the traces of today.  
Everyone will know what happened.  
The leader doesn’t seem opposed, it seems more like he half expected it.  
„We need to prepare you.”  
It’s not like Joshua wants to move. Here, leaning against a wall and grinding down on a dick seems way more inviting than moving away.  
But there’s this promise of more. More friction. More contact. More pleasure.  
He detaches his limbs poutingly from Seungcheol.  
„Do you have-” Before Joshua can even end the question, the other man has opened a drawer and fished out a condom and a bottle of lube. „Never mind.”  
„I think it’s best if you turn around for this part.”  
„But-”  
„Hey, I promised I’ll fuck you against the wall, haven’t I? We just need to loosen you up before we can do that. You will have plenty of chances to bite me afterward, I promise.”  
Seungcheol’s tone is not mocking or mean, but you can hear a small smile in it.  
Joshua sighs.  
„Okay.” He discards his boxers and turns around, facing the wall.  
It feels weird, standing completely naked in a room, without the possibility to even see what’s going on.  
He has no time to develop any concerns, Seungcheol’s arms wrap around his torso. Shortly after he feels lips on his shoulder and something grinds against his ass.  
The other man apparently discarded all of his clothing too, very evidently even so.  
„Such a good boy for me” Seungcheol’s hands wander down Joshua’s torso, coming near his already very hard dick. While Joshua is distracted with Seungcheol’s hands, the mafia leader bites down hard on the crook of Joshua’s neck.  
The sudden pain and pleasure bring Joshua to fully moan for the first time.  
But instead of massaging or brushing his dick, Seungcheol seems to have decided that that wouldn’t be a sufficient plan and restrains himself to just travel with his hands over Joshua’s hips.  
Seungcheol sucks a bit on the bitemark but then withdraws himself from Joshua.  
„Can you lean over?”  
Without confirming, Joshua just leans forward, bracing himself against the wall.  
A sudden, small slap ensues on his ass.  
„Ey!”  
„I’m sorry, you just look way too good.”  
Joshua sighs again.  
„Could you just finally do something?”  
This time it’s Seungcheol who doesn’t answer, instead, Joshua senses that a hand spreads his asscheeks and warm, soft, and lubricated fingers press against his entrance.  
The old pleasure of being full spread inside of him as Seungcheol slowly works a finger into him.  
„Fuck Jisoo, you’re so tight.”  
„What did you expect, I haven’t fucked someone in-” The rest of the sentence stops in his throat as Seungcheol suddenly brings a second finger into him. Instead of the words, a loud moan escapes him.  
It doesn’t burn, the other one is way too gentle and cautious, making sure Joshua can enjoy every bit of this.  
As Seungcheol finally has worked safely three fingers into him, Joshua’s impatient side comes to shine again: „Cheol, either you fuck me now or you’ll make me come, do you understand?”  
The fingers slowly retract themselves.  
„Then turn around.”  
Joshua does as he is told, but can’t hide his surprise: „No objection?”  
Seungcheol opens a condom wrapping and slowly works the condom over his dick.  
„I was surprised that you held still for so long, so it was no shock for me when you finally started to whine.”  
„Asshole.”  
Seungcheol snickers as he lubricates his dick. „Says the self-determined asshole.”  
They move again against the wall, Joshua wraps himself again around the older man.  
„Ready?”  
„If you don’t start doing something finally, I will kill everyone you love, I swear-”  
„Okay, okay, okay.”  
Seungcheol lines himself up and as he securely enters Joshua, Joshua loosens his grip and lets gravity do the job and slowly slides onto Seungcheol’s dick.  
So full. How big is Seungcheol’s dick?!  
As Joshua breathes out, Seungcheol looks at him worriedly.  
Before he can ask dumb questions Joshua snaps: „If you don’t start moving I will-”  
It seems like the impatient tone is enough reassurance for Seungcheol and he starts moving.  
In between thrusts Seungcheol moans.  
„Jisoo, so tight”  
Joshua lets his head fall back and either he has completely forgotten where he is or he just doesn’t care, but the moans fall loudly out of his mouth.  
„You’re so good for me.” Seungcheol starts „So tight. And so loud for me.”  
With every comment, he increases the speed of his thrusts. His steady but tight grip on Joshua's hips secure every deep thrust.  
Every thrust hits Joshua’s g-spot. All the compliments are overwhelming.  
He is a moaning mess and can’t do anything else but wrap even tighter around Seungcheol.  
„Come for me, Jisoo.”  
The sudden command surprises him, but apparently not his body who willingly follows it.  
Joshua starts to shake and cums onto both of them.  
In a desperate try to muffle himself, he bites Seungcheol’s shoulder. Hard.  
Seungcheol loses his rhythm, thrusts a few times into the very tight Joshua, and allows himself to get lost in the pleasure and pain, as he shortly follows the younger one.  
They both pant hard and it takes some time until they come back to reality.  
Seungcheol’s legs won’t do this for long anymore.  
„Jisoo, get off me.”  
„Mhmmm.”  
„No, no sleeping now, first moving onto the bed.”  
„Mhh…”  
„Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the irregular updates! I'll always update when my chronic pain is allowing me to do so.
> 
> Yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/131holic).  
If you want to be up to date with what I'm currently writing you can look [at my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmutzkralle/profile).
> 
> If you like this story then I would be delighted if you would express that with a kudos! <3


End file.
